el toro y la luna
by Kk6
Summary: sogfic de esa cancion , tomoyoeriol , dedicado a los que leyenon: una simple peticion


LA LUNA Y EL TORO  
  
Llego a mi departamento , veo la exquisita decoración que yo modestamente elegí... hice una buena elección ; paso por la amplia sala de estar y por la cocineta , voy directo a mi habitación , esperando que ella ya haya llegado . Entro a la habitación y miro el desorden que he dejado esta mañana , al salir con prisas , pero eso no me importa en estos momentos , lo único en que puedo pensar es en ella , me dirijo al telescopio que tengo frente a la ventana esperando verla del otro lado de la calle  
  
LA LUNA SE ESTA PINANDO , EN LOS ESPEJOS DEL RIO Y UN TORO LA ESTA MIRANDO ENTRE LA JARA ESCONDIDO  
  
CUANDO LLEGA LA LEGRE MAÑANA Y LA LUNA SE ESCAPA DEL RIO,  
  
EL TORITO SE METE EN EL AGUA  
  
EMBISTIENDOLE AL VER QUE SE HA IDO  
  
Miro por el telescopio a traves de la ventana mientras me quito la camisa , esperando verla parada del otro lado de la calle frente a la ventana de su habitación , que, curiosmente queda justo frente a la mia , pero no esta ahí , lastima , dirijo el lente del telescopio hacia la acera , esperando verla con su paso liviano y su gran sonrisa entre la multitud de gente ordinaria , esperando divisar sus hermoso ojos amatistas , la encuentro , pero no es situaciones muy agradables , va con un chico , pueden creerlo ... un chico! , siento que la sangre me hierve, pero hasta ahí , no puedo hacer nada mas  
  
ESE TORO ENAMORADO DE LA LUNA  
  
QUE ABANDONA POR LAS NOCHES LA MANA  
  
ES PINTAO DE AMAPOLAS Y ACEITUNAS  
  
Y LE PUSO CAMPANERO EL MAYORAL Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la vi. por primera vez , yo acababa de mudarme y me instalaba en mi nuevo hogar , cuando , sentado frente a la ventana la vi salir , con un airoso vestido blanco , salio y se recargo sobre la baranda de su balcón , observando curiosamente el nido de halcones que se posaba dentro de un nicho en la pared del edificio , casi me atraganto con la soda que en ese momento tomaba , pues al verla , me pareció haber visto a alguna ángel o alguna virgen , volteó su hermoso rostro hacia mi y a pesar de que nos separaba una gran avenida pude darme cuenta de que me miraba a los ojos , para luego sonreír y saludarme con la mano , después de eso , se metió y cerro la puerta  
  
LOS ROMEROS DE LOS MONTES LE BESAN LA FRENTE  
  
LAS ESTRELLAS DEL CIELO LO BAÑAN DE PLATA  
  
Y EL TORITO QUE ES BRAVIO Y DE CASTA VALIENTE ABANICOS DE COLORES PARECEN SUS PATAS  
  
Fue amor a primera vista , que mas puedo decir , después de eso se volvió una obsesión , entonces compre mi telescopio , para poder observarla de lejos cuando llegaba por la noche , y se metía al baño , y salía ya cambiada con una pijama , se sentaba frente al espejo , separaba su hermoso cabello en dos y se lo cepillaba cuidadosamente , para luego despintarse el ligero maquillaje , apagar la lámpara y dirigirse a su cama ...oh si , a veces me desvelo solo viéndola dormir . Recuerdo también , la única y primara vez que la he tocado , caminaba por la calle hacia la otra acera y ella venia en mi sentido contrario , y nuestros brazos se rozaron sutilmente , pero a mi me pareció eterno ese momento , en el que pude hasta captar su aroma y la suavidad de su cabello...  
  
LOS ROMEROS DE LOS MONTES LE BESAN LA FRENTE  
  
LAS ESTRELLAS DEL CIELO LO BAÑAN DE PLATA  
  
Y EL TORITO QUE ES BRAVIO Y DE CASTA VALIENTE ABANICOS DE COLORES PARECEN SUS PATAS  
  
Volviendo a la realidad , miro que el chico se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla , y siento ganas de partirle el rostro , la veo subir y llegar a su habitación emocionada , y comienza a buscar desesperadamente algo en su armario y saca un hermoso vestido negro se lo pone y se sienta frente al espejo , se maquilla y se peina de todas las formas imaginables , tal vez saldrá con el tipo , o tal vez se esta arreglando para cruzar la calle y tocar mi puerta y besarme .....esta bien , esta bien , se vale soñar no? , ya entradas las 8 , el tipo se aparece a la puerta del edificio del que ella sale gustosa y lo recibe con un beso en la mejilla , y se van tomados de la mano , algo no muy agradable para mi ...diez minutos .... Veinte minutos , treinta minutos y la veo correr por la acera , sola y llorando , el tipo viene detrás , aprieto mis puños y golpeo la pared...ups...tendré que arreglar eso al llegar ella a la entrada de su edificio y entrar , el chico la detiene y le abraza , a lo que ella se suelta rudamente y le azota una bofetada que dejo al tipo tirado en la acera , y después de eso se mete ...  
  
LA LUNA VINO ESTA NOCHE , CON NEGRA BATA DE COLA Y EL TORO LA ESTA MIRANDO ENTRE LA JARA Y LA SOMBRAEN LA CARA DEL AGUA DEL RIO , DONDE DUERME LA LUNA LUNERA EL TORITO DE CASTA BRAVIO , LA VIGILA COMO UN CENTINELA  
  
Llega a su habitación y sale al balcón bruscamente , buscando consuelo en las estrellas , grandes lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas , yo quito en rostro del telescopio , y la miro fijamente , parece sentirme , pues me mira , se mete , toma su abrigo y sale , mi estomago reclama la comida atrasada desde hace rato y ya no puedo controlarlo , me dirijo a la cocineta , por una barra de chocolate lo mas rápido posible para regresar a verla , pero s tarde , ya le perdí el rastro ; tocan el timbre , y me dirijo a la puerta para abrir , la abro despreocupadamente , dispuesto a rechazar cualquier visita , pues estoy "ocupado" Pero o sorpresa , la encuentro a ella frente a mi , debo verme estupido , mi cabello desaliñado , mi pecho desnudo y una barra de chocolate en la boca "gustas" fue lo único que pude decir mientras le extendía la barra de chocolate ella rió un momento "esto estaría bien" dijo entrando al apartamento  
  
me dirijo de nuevo a la cocineta y saco otra barra de hershey's y se la doy  
  
"gracias" me dice suavemente  
  
ESE TORO ENAMORADO DE LA LUNA  
  
QUE ABANDONA POR LAS NOCHES LA MANA  
  
ES PINTAO DE AMAPOLAS Y ACEITUNAS  
  
Y LE PUSO CAMPANERO EL MAYORAL  
  
"vi lo que paso" le digo mientas me siento al revés sobre mi silla , quedando recargado en el respaldo de esta "si ...ese idiota" dice hiriente como escupiendo veneno de la boca "lo siento" le digo sabiendo que entraba en zona delicada "no importa , era un canalla" dijo "te veo siempre en la ventana...¿Cómo te llamas?" "Eriol , Eriol Hiraguizawa" "Tomoyo...Tomoyo" "Daidouji" complemento su frase con una sonrisa , que fue correspondida "te encantan las estrella no Eriol?" me pregunta astuta y por primera vez en mi vida no se que contestar "por que lo dices" al fin reacciono "es que todo el día te veo con tu telescopio frente a la ventana" me dijo sonriendo "tan obio soy?" le pregunto inocente  
  
"eres algo difícil d ignorar Eriol "me dijo mirando mi ... según ella musculoso pecho , eso hace que me sonroje , cual quinciañero empedernido  
  
"y otra cosa... deberías cambiar esa dieta , los chocolates , las alas de pollo y las hamburguesas no se incluyen en la tabla de alimentos"dice mirándome picadamente "si sigues así , perderás ese cuerpo , y creerme , no quieres perderlo" continua ella "me gustaría empezar ... ¿quieres un café?" "por que no" dijo ella tomando su abrigo ,mientras yo me ponía la camiseta  
  
LOS ROMEROS DE LOS MONTES LE BESAN LA FRENTE  
  
LAS ESTRELLAS DEL CIELO LO BAÑAN DE PLATA  
  
Y EL TORITO QUE ES BRAVIO Y DE CASTA VALIENTE ABANICOS DE COLORES PARECEN SUS PATAS  
  
A partir de ese día hemos estado saliendo cada noche y que creen! Ya ha sido mi novia por mas de 3 años y estoy intentando pedirme que se case conmigo , no lo se , tal vez casarnos , vivir en nuestro nuevo departamento , jugar , y después sentar cabeza con hijos , tal vez , no se lo que ella desee , será cuestión de preguntar ...  
  
LOS ROMEROS DE LOS MONTES LE BESAN LA FRENTE  
  
FIN Gracias a CRYSTAL-DONO que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme a encontrar la letra de la canción y que se ha convertido en mi nueva amiga nn FUKARU RHYAN Gracias por tu review y por el cumplido también , este no es lemon , espero que te guste  
  
KANNA AAP Que bueno que me haya quedado bien , y sobre todo que te haya fascinado , y ahí te dejo a tu criterio sobre como esta este , no se si mejor o pero que el otro , es tu decisión .. Pd: a mi tmb me encanta esa pareja nn 


End file.
